


softer

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: “Is this seat taken?”Andrew looked up from his phone to find Neil standing in front of him wearing a tattered old nightshirt and the rainbow briefs Nicky had sent him after attending Pride in Germany.





	softer

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt for Andreil: 41) "Is this seat taken?"

“Is this seat taken?”

Andrew looked up from his phone to find Neil standing in front of him wearing a tattered old nightshirt and the rainbow briefs Nicky had sent him after attending Pride in Germany. (Andrew had a matching pair but he would only wear them if he had no other options. Neil had photographic evidence and refused to delete the pictures. What a dick.) 

Andrew made a show of glancing over at the empty couch and the other vacant armchair before looking up at Neil. Neil smirked, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.

“Someone woke up on the perky side of the bed,” Andrew commented. He took a sip of coffee and passed the mug to Neil. “I thought you were going to sleep all day.”

Neil sampled the coffee and pulled a face, sticking his tongue out in exaggerated disgust. He set the mug on the coffee table and fidgeted, arms drawn behind his back, running his foot up and down the back of his leg.

“Someone kept me up half the night,” Neil replied. He sucked in his lower lip and grinned. So damn cheeky. Neil’s shirt dipped down low enough that Andrew could see some of the marks he had left on Neil’s skin. He had his own matching set on his neck, which he knew the team would say something about. 

Neil shifted closer, his knees brushing against Andrew’s. “Hey mister,” he said, voice pitched low, “want some company?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Andrew asked. Neil raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Andrew’s lap, his smile impish. “Okay, I walked right into that one,” Andrew admitted.

Neil laughed. “Yes, you did.” He tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, the hem of his shirt pulling up and revealing more of the rainbow. “I was missing you,” he explained. “And here you are, looking all cozy. But your lap is mighty empty.” He batted his eyelashes. It was so cheesy that Andrew knew someone on the team – Allison? Matt? – had been feeding Neil flirting tips again.

Andrew sighed but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. He reached for Neil, his hands gliding around Neil’s stupidly trim waist to his stupidly firm ass. He squeezed, making Neil gasp. Andrew tugged insistently, pulling Neil onto his lap.

Neil straddled Andrew, snuggling closer until their bodies were pressed together. Neil still had his arms held behind his back and he wobbled a little as he tried to keep his balance. Andrew steadied him, his hands on Neil’s sides, pushing up under his shirt to feel his warm skin. Neil’s breaths came quicker and he tilted his head down, his forehead resting against Andrew’s.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Neil murmured, his body shifting and responding to every touch.

Andrew’s hands moved higher, skimming over scars and the contours of muscle and bone. Neil Josten was a living work of art and Andrew had him all to himself. It still didn’t feel real – that he could have this, that _they_ could have this.

Neil’s breath hitched when Andrew pressed his lips to the hinge of Neil’s smooth jaw. He nuzzled against Neil’s skin, breathing him in, while he continued to stroke Neil’s back and sides. Neil hummed softly and Andrew could feel the vibration against his lips.

Time seemed to rearrange around them. Andrew lost track, his mind blissfully empty of all things except Neil and the weight of his body, the warmth of his breath, the hypnotic sensation of his palms brushing over bare skin. He only resurfaced when a car in the parking lot backfired and Neil jolted, his body shifting from loose and pliant to wary and stiff.

“Hey.” Andrew cupped Neil’s face in his hands, staring into his eyes and seeing the ghosts of countless assumed identities flash through his troubled gaze. “It’s okay, Neil.”

Neil huffed and closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing. “Old instincts,” he murmured.

“Good instincts,” Andrew corrected.

Andrew pushed his fingers into Neil’s hair and placed his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down until Neil’s head rested on his shoulder. He hugged Neil and rocked him a little until Neil calmed again.

“Thanks,” Neil said. He touched the side of Andrew’s face and smiled softly. His expression was so trusting and open that it made Andrew ache. He kissed the top of Neil’s head twice.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
